First Day of School
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Pokoknya Woojin seneng , ini merupakan hari pertamanya sekolah. Tapi Seongwoo malah sebaliknya dia agak agak gak rela karena Woojin bakalan lebih banyak ngabisin waktu di sana ketimbang di rumah . OngNiel/Nielong. Ongnieljin Family. Kang Daniel. PD101. dldr


-First Day of School-

O Bear Family O

Warn: fluff gagal, cheesy (maybe), dldr.

Minggu pertama di bulan Maret adalah hari pertama bagi Woojin untuk masuk taman kanak-kanak. 'Yeay..' suara teriakan Woojin saat Papanya menceritakan mengenai hal itu.

Sesungguh nya Woojin sudah sangat tidak sabar menantikan hal ini. Seminggu kemarin Woojin dan mamanya sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk sekolah. Bahkan mereka sampai bolak balik ke supermarket hanya untuk membeli botol minum dan tempat bekal. Mama nya bersikukuh kalau Woojin harus mendapatkan perlengkapan yang aman dan sempurna. Daniel bahkan sampai ikutan sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan tulis untuk anaknya itu. Bukannya Daniel yang ingin, tapi Seongwoo yang memaksa. Pokoknya Seongwoo kebagian membeli perlengkapan alat makan untuk Woojin ke sekolah sementara Daniel yang bertugas membelikan alat alat tulis. Sebagai suami yang baik Daniel menurut saja, meski sebenarnya Daniel tidak paham paham amat model alat tulis seperti apa yang di butuhkan si Woojin. Berakhir Daniel yang membelikan satu set alat tulis yang setelah di teliti lebih cocok digunakan untuk anak anak SMA. Daniel cuma nyengir saat Seongwoo menyeramahinya tentang hal itu. "Ya ampun Kang Daniel, untuk apa Woojin menggunakan kalkulator dan apa ini segitiga, jangkar , astaga anak mu belum akan mempelajari geometri di TK." Seongwoo memandang Daniel geram sementara yang di pandangi hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya. "Habisnya aku tidak paham masalah beginian , sumpah. " Elak Daniel. Seongwoo mengurut dahi kesal "Ya sudah kembalikan saja ini dan cari yang baru pokoknya aku gak mau tahu. Jangan salah lagi kali ini" Daniel menelan ludah gugup , yang benar saja di kembalikan lagi? Memangnya si pemilik toko mau ? Masalahnya segelnya sudah dibuka begini, Akhirnya Daniel menyimpan peralatan tulis itu di lemari bawah , ya siapa tahu akan berguna di kemudian hari atau tunggu Woojin menamatkan sekolah dasarnya saja. Keesokan harinya baru Daniel mengajak Woojin untuk mencari alat tulis seperti apa yang anak itu butuhkan.

-O-

Seminggu belakangan keluarga ongnieljin di gegerkan oleh ulah Seongwoo yang mendadak menjadi hobi memasak. Katanya Seongwoo ingin memberikan bekal rumahan yang enak dan sehat untuk Woojin yang sebentar lagi akan sekolah. Seongwoo sampai sampai rela mengurangi jam kerja nya hanya untuk memantapkan skill memasak nya ke level advance. Daniel tidak keberatan sih soalnya ia bosan selama ini Seongwoo memasak itu itu saja kebanyakan sih sayur katanya baik buat pertumbuhan Woojin.

Seongwoo mencoba semua resep resep masakan yang menarik hatinya di buku panduan memasak. Jangan tanya rasa nya seperti apa karena tentu saja kalian bisa dengan mudah menilai masakan seorang pemula , ada dua hal kalau tidak ke asinan ya gosong.

Daniel kembali mengelus dada saat percobaan di hari ketiga memakan masakan gagal Seongwoo . Dari tampilan masakan nya cukup menawan sebenarnya. setidaknya tidak gosong dan berwarna hitam seperti kemarin , tapi saat mencicipinya Daniel langsung batuk karena Seongwoo memasukkan banyak sekali merica. Woojin yang melihat papa nya batuk batuk heboh sampai mundur teratur dan melahap sayur wortel yang biasanya ia sisakan di piring.

"Aku gagal lagi .." Seongwoo berujar lirih lebih ke dirinya sendiri antara kesal dan marah. Daniel saja sampai tidak rela melihat wajah muram Ong Seongwoo. Lalu Daniel memberikan sedikit angin segar agar Seongwoo tidak menampilkan raut menyedihkan seperti itu "sudah ada kemajuan di banding kemarin kok. jika mericanya di kurangi pasti rasanya akan sangat pas." Dan Seongwoo menarik bibirnya ke atas pertanda ia senang dan termotivasi, "oke. Besok aku akan mengulang resepnya lagi dan mengikuti saran mu, Niel-ah." Oh tidak, Seongwoo dan memasak adalah dua hal yang seharusnya di hindarkan. Alih alih menyampaikan hal itu karena terlalu takut Daniel malah memberikan senyuman gigi kelinci khas nya -terpaksa -dan mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya ke arah Seongwoo sambil menyemangati 'fighting!'.

-0-

Woojin sudah tampan dan rapi dengan seragam baru TK nya. Seongwoo sudah pastikan itu, karena Woojin adalah anak dari Seongwoo dan Daniel , maka nya Woojin harus tampil bersinar dan berkelas di sekolahnya. Seongwoo kan salah seorang desainer di perusahaan ia bekerja. Sudah jadi kewajiban jika gaya berpakaian Woojin juga harus keren dan selalu fashionable donk. Itu sih yang ada di kepala Seongwoo saja, kalau anaknya Woojin dan suaminya Daniel hanya menurut. Soalnya kalau mereka menentang nantinya omelan Seongwoo itu panjang sekali sepanjang kereta ekspress jurusan Seoul - Busan.

Rapi. Check

Tampan. Check

Bekal. Check

Alat tulis . Check

Seongwoo menepuk nepuk pipi Woojin gemas sendiri , anak usia lima tahun yang lebih banyak ikut gen papa nya itu hanya tersenyum saja dengan senyuman yang lebar. Katanya biar Mama nya seneng. "Duh anak Mama memang tampan sekali. Nanti di TK pasti yang paling banyak dapat perhatian. Pokoknya nanti kalau sudah masuk ke kelas harus dengarkan apa perkataan ibu guru. Jangan main sembarangan. Jangan makan sembarangan. Dan yang terpenting harus belajar dengan baik. Oke.??" Seongwoo segera menghentikan rentetan wejangannya karena Daniel yang berdiri di sebelahnya sudah ngode dari tadi kalau kelas nya Woojin akan segera di mulai. "Sayang.. biarkan Woojin masuk ke kelas nya. Guru nya sudah menunggu." Bisik Daniel.

Seongwoo balas menatap Daniel sebal "Iya Iya. Aku tahu kok. Ya sudah. Selamat bersenang senang Woojin sayang " diakhiri dengan Seongwoo yang mencium pipi kanan dan kiri anaknya yang sungguh kiyowo itu.

"Iya Ma. Woojin masuk ke kelas dulu ya. Dah ma, pa"

Seongwoo dengan senyuman lebar melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian Woojin ke kelas barunya. Begitu terus sampai benar benar Woojin menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Sayang ayo pulang!" Daniel berinisiatif menarik tangan Seongwoo yang masih setia bengong di bawah dinginnya suasana Seoul. Bisa bisa mereka menggigil kalau kalau masih betah di sini berlama lama, Daniel yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan cuaca dingin ingin segera menghangatkan badan dan masuk ke mobil. Tapi Seongwoo malah bengong dan matanya sibuk melihat ke kelas Woojin seakan akan itu objek yang sangat menarik untuk di tatap.

"Sayang.." panggil Daniel lagi. Kali ini sambil menggoyang goyang kan tangan Seongwoo yang ia genggam.

"Ehh.." respon Seongwoo akhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat , dan paras nya kelihatan muram.

Daniel mengernyitkan dahi. Pasalnya tadi Seongwoo yang paling semangat mengantar Woojin ke sekolah kenapa malah sekarang ia terlihat .. sedih? "Kau Ok?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Kau kembali bekerja saja. Nanti sore aku yang akan menjemput Woojin." Seongwoo segera berjalan menuju ke arah mobil. Daniel menghela napas, lebih baik mereka bicarakan di rumah saja setelah ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik baik saja kan?" Daniel mengulang pertanyaannya lagi sesampainya mereka di rumah.

"Apa aku tidak terlihat baik baik saja?" Seongwoo malah bertanya balik. Sukses membuat Daniel mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Nih minum dulu" Daniel menyodorkan segelas air putih ke Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menggumamkan terima kasih lalu kembali ke wajah default semula. Daniel yang melihatnya jadi tambah bingung dan mencoba menebak nebak.

Setelah memutar semua kemungkinan kenapa Seongwoo bermuram durja seperti ini. Daniel sepertinya tahu alasan kenapa Seongwoo bersikap begini. Soalnya dulu juga pernah kejadian.

"Sayang.. kau sedih karena Woojin masuk sekolah?"

Seongwoo akhirnya mendongak masih dengan wajah yang akan membuat orang melihatnya kasihan, dia memang tidak menangis lagipula menemui keadaan Seongwoo menangis itu sangat. Langka. Sekali. Tapi jelas ada yang tidak beres di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar.

Daniel menghela napas ... lagi.

"Memikirkan kalau Woojin bakal jarang bersamaku di rumah membuatku... agak sedih." Tambah Seongwoo. Ia menandaskan air putih dan meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

Daniel mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama. Seongwoo memang bukan tipe orang yang suka menyembunyikan masalah jika bersama Daniel. Dia akan selalu bercerita dan Daniel akan jadi pendengar yang baik.

"Uri Woojin-ie sudah besar sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin kita ribut karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggantikan popok." Daniel mencoba mencerahkan suasana dengan mengingat kejadian lucu di masa masa Woojin mereka masih bayi.

Seongwoo menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum "Kau benar. Aku selalu berpikir Woojin masih bayi yang akan selalu butuh orang tuanya di manapun. Tapi pikiranku terpatahkan saat aku melihatnya melangkah riang menuju kelas tadi. Di sana ada guru nya yang menunggu dan akan mengajarkan hal hal baru pada nya."

Daniel masih mendengarkan dengan baik. Jadi benar tebakannya kalau Seongwoo sedih gara gara Woojin sekolah. Wajar sih, Seongwoo mungkin merasa kehilangan meski bukan dalam arti harfiah. Maksudnya kehilangan lebih banyak waktu bersama Woojin. Dari Woojin bayi sampai sekarang memang hanya mereka berdua yang mengurus Woojin. Yang paling banyak sih Seongwoo karena Daniel harus bekerja sampai larut , Daniel ingat waktu umur Woojin yang menginjak 2 tahun kantor tempat Daniel bekerja kala itu sedang sibuk sibuknya.

"Ingat kita tidak boleh egois, Woojin butuh pendidikan kalau perlu nantinya dia harus sekolah ke luar negeri sehingga ia bisa mendapat lebih banyak ilmu dan pengalaman berharga. Aku mengerti perasaan mu tapi itu tidak baik jika kau teruskan . Woojin akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi remaja lalu dewasa. Dia tidak akan terus terusan menjadi anak anak. Jadi, jangan terlalu di pikirkan Okay? Woojin mungkin akan sedih kalau tahu kau seperti ini."

Seongwoo mengangguk, Daniel ada benarnya tidak seharusnya Seongwoo bersedih. Ini memanglah suatu moment yang harus mereka lewati. Woojin akan tumbuh dari bayi lalu menjadi anak anak, remaja hingga dewasa . Ada moment dimana nanti mereka juga akan melepas Woojin dan memberi anak mereka lebih banyak kebebasan. Jika Seongwoo seperti ini bagaimana nantinya Jika Woojin meminta kuliah ke luar negeri? Mereka tak seharusnya menghalang halangi kan? Apalagi itu untuk mewujudkan impian anak nya sendiri? Oleh karena itu Seongwoo harus nya sudah menduga dan mempersiapkan dirinya bahwa hal hal seperti itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memanfaatkan waktu kebersamaan dengan Woojin sebaik mungkin. Karena Seongwoo tidak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari karena ia tidak cukup banyak memberi anaknya kasih sayang.

"Kau benar Dan. Maafkan aku. Uh.. sepertinya aku terlalu melankolis hari ini.. Haha.." Seongwoo memaksakan diri untuk tertawa karena tidak mau membuat Daniel khawatir lagi.

"Aku saja sampai takut tadi jika terjadi apa apa denganmu." Daniel bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik kursi yang biasa di duduki oleh Woojin agar bisa duduk lebih dekat dengan Seongwoo. Kemudian tangan Daniel sudah menelusur ke punggung Seongwoo dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Secara otomatis kepala Seongwoo bergerak ke bahu Daniel yang lebar itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana.

"Terima kasih sudah memberi kata kata penenang untukku. Kau memang suami terbaik Dan." Ujar Seongwoo tulus matanya menatap Daniel hangat dengan tangan yang mengusap ke dada bidang Daniel. Kemudian Seongwoo mendongak sedikit untuk meraih dan mengecup sudut bibir Daniel sebagai pelengkap ucapan terima kasihnya.

"Sama sama. Begitu juga kau. Kau adalah pendamping terbaik untukku Ong." Kalau Daniel memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Ong itu artinya Daniel sedang tersipu dan malu. Soalnya jarang jarang Daniel mulai berucap cheesy seperti ini.

"Bisa saja kau." Seongwoo mencubit pinggang Daniel kuat yang di balas pekikan cukup kencang dari Daniel.

"Haha..." Seongwoo malah tertawa terbahak bahak mendengar jeritan suaminya.

[10.00] ongniel's room

"Tadi Woojin bercerita padaku dengan semangat setelah pulang sekolah."

"Benarkah? Apa dia sudah mendapat teman di sekolah ?" Tanya Daniel sambil mengusap usap rambut hitam Seongwoo. Daniel suka mengusap rambut Seongwoo karena terasa begitu lembut di telapak tangannya. Akhirnya karena terlalu sering melakukan hal itu sebelum tidur, mengusap rambut Seongwoo sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Daniel.

"Dia menuruni semua hal darimu. Seperti sifat ramah yang juga nampak pada dirinya hasilnya Woojin sudah memiliki cukup banyak teman di sekolah . Dan aku bersyukur akan hal ini. Aku sempat khawatir dia akan mengalami kesulitan saat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru di sekolah. Tapi syukurnya kekhawatiran itu tidak benar "

"Kau memang tidak seharusnya meremehkan anak kita. Aku yakin jika Woojin akan beradaptasi dengan baik dimanapun."

"Hmm.. Dia bilang tadi dia maju ke kelas dan bernyanyi , lalu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Daehwi juga ikut bernyanyi bersama Woojin. Kemudian karena sama sama suka menyanyi Woojin dan Daehwi memutuskan akan menjadi teman yang baik. Ternyata Daehwi juga berteman dengan Jihoon dan ehm.. Seob-ie aku tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Mereka bertiga akhirnya juga jadi berteman akrab. Terus katanya tadi Woojin juga menemui anak yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya hanya beda marga saja. Sungguh lucu sekali."

"Sepertinya nama Woojin pasaran ya. Tahu begitu aku akan memikirkan nama yang lain." Balas Daniel. Yeah.. mengingat Daniel lah orang yang memberikan nama anak laki laki mereka.

"Nama Woojin cocok kok untuk anak seperti dia. Mungkin saja kalau namanya bukan Woojin dia tidak akan semenggemaskan ini."

"Betul juga, mungkin kalau namanya bukan Woojin dia akan pecicilan dan menjadi anak yang begitu kurus seperti mu, Ong!"

"Sial kau Dan... kau mengataiku... huh? " Seongwoo menendang-nendangkan kakinya tepat mengenai paha Daniel. Demi apa itu sakit sekali meski tidak sampai membuat Daniel patah tulang juga. Tapi Daniel yakin hal itu bakal kejadian kalau Seongwoo terus terusan menendangnya. Seongwoo kan dulunya atlit hapkido.

"Aduh... ampun ampun... aku hanya bercanda sayang..."

"Bercanda jangan begitu juga donk.." jawab Seongwoo tidak terima.

"Iya Iya.. gak akan aku ulangi" padahal kalau seongwoo yang bercanda bisa lebih dari itu. Tapi Daniel sabar saja.

Terus agak hening.. sampai Seongwoo mulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Dan.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Tadi itu sepi sekali saat aku hanya sendirian di rumah tanpa di temani Woojin. Aku bosan sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa dimainkan."

'oh' masalah itu lagi. Tapi kemudian smirk nakal muncul di wajah Daniel.

"Kalau itu aku bisa memberi solusi ampuh." Jawab Daniel percaya diri sekali.

"Apa?"

Daniel membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Seongwoo. Seongwoo yang mendengarnya sampai memerah kemudian kembali mengulang tendangan tendangan maut tadi. Kali ini sukses membuat seorang Daniel terjengkang dari kasur.

"Aww...ya ampun bokongku sakit sekali" suara teriakan Daniel yang baru saja bokongnya mendarat dengan mulus kelantai akibat tendangan Ong Seongwoo.

" _Ayo membuat adik kecil Woojin yang banyak sayang, agar kau tak kesepian lagi."_

End

Ps : maafkeun kalo karakter Seongwoo terlalu cemewew kalo kurang sreg bisa di bayangin Seongwoo Gs kok soalnya aku gak terlalu deskripsikan jenis kelamin Ong juga hehe.. yang ongniel trash dm donk... biar bisa temenan kita -,-

Pss : jadi tadi gue baru bli quota :( trus buka tl eh isinya... :))) yass.. ongniel bakalan jdi couple yg jalanin misi di wanna one go kan? Yippiee.. meski gue tau nya telat tetep aja pas tadi sadar klo itu couple untuk acara wanna one go gue jejingkrakkan di kamar padahal udah dini hari Haha.. soalnya gue sempet was was kalo Daniel bakalan sama Jihoon instead sama ong, tapi Alhamdulillah nggak.. :)))) dan Jihoon bareng Guanlin , trus Daehwi x Jinyoung , double Alhamdulillah.. panwink is sailing.. hehe...


End file.
